1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memories such as SDRAMs (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memories) have burst transmission functions in order to improve access efficiency. In an incrementing burst transmission, a burst operation is performed by successively incrementing an access address. In a wrapping burst transmission, a burst operation is performed by generating access addresses within a given range in a circulating manner.
Related art is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-172240 or the like.